When My Love Died!
by Kind Kelly
Summary: Just a little one-shot, I decided to write because I was sad. You will figure out who he is talking about in the end. It's through Draco's POV and he's like taking you guys through the most important days before and after the accident.


When My Love Died

When my love died I cried.

When my love died I tried killing myself.

When my love died I felt empty inside.

When my love died I couldn't bear it.

When my love died I cried for God to take me too.

I woke up in the morning feeling empty, my heart broken and the bed empty. I didn't hear the birds chirping; it was as if they knew she wasn't here. I swallow my tears and tried not to think about her again.

I got up and moved slowly toward the kitchen. There was some glass on the floor and I probably steeped in it, but I didn't feel it and I didn't care. I jerked my head toward the front door where my name was called.

"DRACO! DRACO! ANSWER THE FUCKING DOOR!"

It could only be one person.

Blaise

I sighed and walked to the door; I yanked it open and stepped aside so he could come through.

I walked back toward the kitchen walking through the broken glass.

Behind me I heard Blaise sigh and I could tell he was disappointed.

"Draco-"

"No STOP! Please don't say anything."

I turned on the coffee pot and sat on the floor as I waited. Blaise stood.

"Don't do that." I simply said.

"Do what?"

"Look down upon me!"

"Draco please. I know that-"

"SHUT UP, GET OUT NOW!"

"Draco I know you miss-"

"No don't you ever say her name."

That's the night I tried killing myself, but let's go back. Back to the day of the accident. The accident that took my love away.

"Good morning darling."

She smiled and hopped out of bed.

"Wait." I grabbed her hand. "Where are you going?"

"To make you breakfast."

That's what I love about her.

LOVED.

Flash forward to about 5:00 pm. 30 minutes before the accident.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes Sara?" I asked my assistant.

"Mrs. Malfoy is here to see you."

"Okay thanks send her in."

"Yes sir."

I turned off my computer and fixed up my desk. I grabbed my jacket off the chair and bent down to retrieve my briefcase.

"Nice ass Draco!"

I laughed and stood up.

10 minutes

"I need to take a potty break." She said walking up to me.

"You know where the bathroom is, I'll meet you out by Sara's desk." I quickly kissed her and forced her out the door along with myself. I shut the door and watched as she walked toward the women's bathroom.

"Sara." I greeted my assistant.

"Mr. Malfoy, I need to ask you something personal."

"Sure what is it?"

She stood up and came really close to me.

"I wanted to say that I like you." And before I could say anything to stop her she had she lips fully planted in mine kissing me.

"DRACO MALFOY! What the FUCK are you doing?"

"Wait no!"

Tears streamed down her face. She took off running; she exited the building and ran outside. I caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Get off me!"

"It isn't what you think."

"I said get off me." She escaped my grip and ran into the street.

I heard tires streaking and her screams. I saw my love being crushed by two cars. After that I heard, felt and saw nothing.

My senses came alive. And I finally heard the screams of everyone the nearby ambulances, I felt pain, anger and self loathe and I saw my love on the floor (both the cars had pulled back), I saw people running toward the accident and I did the same.

I arrived at her body in time to see her take her last breath. And just like that she was gone. I fell to my knees and cried out in pain.

I gripped her limp-less body. I pulled her close and cried.

Cried for the times we fought, I cried because those fights were STUPID!

Cried because I wanted her back in my arms, loving me, holding me, kissing me and making love to me.

We were planning on having our first kid in a month.

That's right she was pregnant.

I don't know how long I was there for, and I don't know who pulled me away from her body.

Flash-forward up until now

The Night I Tried Killing Myself

It was shortly after Blaise left, and I started thinking about her. The pain she must have went through before she died.

I wanted to feel her pain. I made up my mind and went to my bedroom. I found what I was looking for and plunged it into my stomach.

I would like to say none of this happened and my Hermione was still with me and we were at home raising our beautiful son, but unfortunately me and Hermione and our baby are all dead.

No one lives in our home anymore, we didn't get to see our child grow up, and I didn't get to say I love you to her every day when she woke up.

I miss her and love her. I wish I hadn't been stupid and killed myself. I regret it every day and if I hadn't killed myself maybe my friends wouldn't have had to deal with two of their friend's deaths.

Authors Note- So review tell me what you think, I hope you guys like it! I was reading something the other day about drugs, pregnancy and suicide so I decided to write something about it. I wasn't going to post it, but whatever I kind of like it so uh yeah any who BYE!


End file.
